1. Field of Art
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for a hand-held computing device providing communication services and symbol processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The integration of services into hand-held devices such as personal digital assistants often involves an increased cost of time to the user to adapt to a new man-machine interface. The man-machine interface aspect of the data entry mechanisms is crucial to decreasing the learning curve time customers need to fully utilize the device for performing its various functions in order to decrease customer frustration. The ease of manipulation of data entry mechanisms enhances the overall device experience.
It is desirable to strike an appropriate balance between burdening the user with a bulkier device on the one hand with dedicated data entry mechanisms as part of the physical interface and on the other hand providing a more limited man-machine interface requiring the user to have to learn more data entry techniques or to consume more time for data entry.
The man-machine interface impacts the acceptability of the device to users because it impacts the extent of services provided, the effective use of the services, and the overall reliability of the device.